Alex Johnson future Pokémon champion
by albertrachel3
Summary: Rated T for some cussing later on. Real summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a story of a young man named Alex Johnson. Alex wants to become a Pokémon league champion but first he must conquer the gym challenges of the Kanto region and face tough trainers and also deal with team rocket! Alex will be on a journey with his best friend Mason Harris and maybe picking up a new friend along the way. Well this isn't a really detailed summary but here comes CHAPTER 1!

Chapter 1

Alex's team: none

Mason's team: none

It was an early spring morning in the town of pallet and a pair of young men are sleeping heavily while an alarm clock is buzzing indicating it was time for them to wake up. Alex's mom Cindy comes in with a bowl of water and throws in onto the sleeping boys. Startled by the freezing water Alex and Mason quickly jump up and start freaking out. Mom! Why would you do that I said we'd be up on time. Well Hun if you look at the time you only have about 30 minutes to get ready. Oh shoot! Sorry mom me and Mason got carried away with watching old videos of red battling. Sorry Mrs. Johnson it's kinda my fault I kept Alex up so late. Don't worry about it Mason but you boys need to hurry up and shower and come eat before heading out. Yes ma'am! They both say at the same time. Alex is a tall boy for his age. He is 5'8 and he's only 13 years old. People tell him he looks a lot like his mom with his blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference is that Alex has about 5 inches on his mom. Alex gets his height from his dad. Mason on the other hand is pretty average height for his age at about 5'5 and he has dark brown hair with leaf green eyes. Mason has been staying with Alex and his mom for about a week now. Mason's parents have to leave a lot on work related issues so he stays with Alex quite a bit. As Mason gets in the shower Alex goes to his closet to pick out his clothes. He grabs his favorite Black t-shirt with a red Pokéball on the front and he also grabs his red cargo shorts and black tennis shoes. Alex then goes to his bed and reaches under it to grab his secret box. The box is kind of like a metal lunch box. The box is green with gold trim and a broken handle. It belonged to his father when he was Alex's age. Inside the box was a pair of black knuckless gloves. Alex just looks at the gloves for a minute before taking a deep breath and putting them on. As Alex slides his box back under his bed Mason comes in and ask to use the room to change so Alex heads down stairs for some breakfast. Still upstairs Mason can't decide what to wear. He looks over his suitcase with his clothes in it and decides to wear his favorite green shirt that has yellow stitching and a convenient pocket on the left side of the shirt. He also grabs a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. Mason also grabs his green and white official Pokémon league hat and then runs down stairs.

Dude about time! What took you so long jabs Alex . I couldn't decide what to wear man but I'm here now and I'm ready to roll. The boys hurry through there breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Woah hold your horses young man. Mom we have to hurry! I know but I just wanted to say that I love you both and you both have to watch each other's backs out there it's dangerous. We got each other's backs and our Pokémon will help us if anything goes wrong. Yeah what Mason said can we go now!? Ok go ahead says Alex's mom. The boys are out the door and running down the street before she can even finish her sentence.

15 mins later*

Both boys are at the front door of the lab panting and trying to catch their breath when the door opens and a young girl walks out. Oh excuse me I didn't see you there. No problem says Mason. Hey did you get a Pokémon from professor oak? No I got a Pokémon from a trainer named Blue. Both boys jaws almost fell off there faces. WHAT! You got a Pokémon from the famous blue!? Says Alex. Sure did Blue is running the lab for professor oak while he's away in the johto region. Well I gotta blast see you guys later. Wait! What's your name? The young girl turns around with a smile. It's Elizabeth. Then she turns and runs off. Dude we gotta get our Pokémon let's hurry.

The boys walk through the big lab door and see none other than THE trainer Blue at a table with 2 Pokéballs on it . About time you guys showed up I was just about to put the Pokémon away. Sorry Blue we kinda over slept this morning. No worries now tell me your names and hometowns and I'll input them into your Pokédex. I'll start with you blondy. My names Alex Johnson and I'm from pallet town. Alright here you go and how about you green eyes? My names Mason Harris and I'm from pallet as well. Alright now that that's done which Pokémon will you be choosing. I'll start with you again blondy. Blue throws the Pokéballs In the air and a red beam shoots out just before they hit the ground and out pops a orange lizard with a flame on its tail the other one is a greenish blue four legged creature with a flower bud in its back. These are charmander and bulbasaur. Alex takes out his Pokédex and scans each Pokémon. The Pokédex responded in its robotic voice.

 _Charmander the lizard Pokémon_

 _The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. Ability: blaze_

 _Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon_

 _Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. Ability:overgrow._

Alex looked over each Pokémon carefully but his eyes kept going back to Charmander. Alex remember how strong Red's charizard was so he figured why not take the same path since his ultimate goal was to defeat him and become champion. I choose charmander. Charmander jumped off the table straight into Alex's arms and starts hugging him tight . Good choice says blue but just so you know Charmander won't be easy to train once he evolves . His species is very powerful and tend to not listen to there trainers. Next it was Mason's turn. Well Bulbasaur how about we show Alex here just cause he has the type advantage doesn't mean he's gonna beat us to become champion. Bulbasaur hesitated a second before jumping into his trainers arms and licking his face. Just as Alex and Mason were headed for the door Blue stopped them and gave them there standard issue Pokéballs and told them that they had to register for the Pokémon gym challenge. By the end of the week. They both said thank you and headed on their way to the next rout out of town. The boys walked for what seemed like forever and finally they reached viridian city. The boys booked a room at the Pokémon center and went straight to sleep.

Well that does it for chapter 1. I know it was kind of long and boring but it was just the intro chapter and there is definitely more action coming within the next few chapters stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys I'm back with Alex and Mason and here comes CHAPTER 2!

Alex's team: Charmander level 5

Moves:scratch and growl

Mason's team: Bulbasaur level 5

Moves: tackle and leer

Alex and Mason are headed down the route on the way to viridian forest . As they are walking they stop and take a break to set up camp and rest after walking for what seemed like hours. Man mas how long did you say it was gonna take? We should get there in an hour Alex. You wanna set up camp here while I get started on lunch? Yeah sure thing Me and charmander will set up and get a fire started. Come on out charmander let's set up a fire . As mason started getting lunch prepared and Alex set up the fire Charmander heard a big thud and what sounded like a fight. Charmander ran off to investigate the sound. As charmander wondered through the trees he could see a poliwrath using water gun on a Poliwhirl against a tree. Charmander stepped forward and and confronted the poliwrath with his claws out. Poliwrath shot out a big water gun at charmander that he barely avoided.

At the campsite*

Charmander where did you run off to!?. Hey Mason have you seen Charmander? Mason shakes his head. I thought he was setting up tents with you. Well he was but now I don't know where he's run off to. Let's go find him. Mason puts the food in the tents and grabs bulbasaurs Pokéball and follows Alex. After what seems like forever the two boys find the stream where poliwrath and Charmander are having a heated battle. Poliwrath hurts Charmander with a big water and the lizard Pokémon let's out a screech of pain. Hey! Yells Alex. What's going on here? Why are you attacking my Charmander. Poliwrath then tries to punch Alex with what looks like a Mach punch. Charmander jumps up and his tail is blazing with fire. Then he opens his mouth and a small powerful jet of fire comes out of his mouth and hits poliwrath in the face. Wow Charmander you learned ember I'm so proud now let's show this poliwrath we're not Afraid of him! Use scratch then ember again! Char char screams Charmander as he runs toward poliwrath. Poliwrath then send out another jet of water. Charmander jump and use ember. Charmander jumps up over the water gun and lands on poliwrath and uses an up close ember to finish the fight. Good job Charmander on winning the battle but why did you run off? Mason then walks over to Alex. I might be able to answer that. Look. There against the tree is a poliwhirl that looks like it may be injured. My guess is that Charmander heard what was happening and came to help. Let's take poliwhirl back to camp and heal it. Alex gets up and picks up poliwhirl and takes it to the camp site. There Mason gives poliwhirl a Potion and it immediately jumps up and hugs Alex and Charmander. Poliwhirl your welcome to stay and join us for lunch if you'd like. Poliwhirl jumps up and down giving off the impression that he would love to.

Later on after lunch poliwhirl Charmander and bulbasaur are all playing what looks like tag. Bulbasaur seemed to be winning with his long vines. Hey Alex. Yeah mas what's up? I think you should catch that poliwhirl. Really why? Says Alex. Well he seems to like playing with our Pokémon and the first gym we're headed to is a rock type gym. That's means your at a serious disadvantage. Also poliwhirl are pretty rare to find this close to home so you might not get another chance at one for awhile. Oh man your totally right. Well I'll talk to poliwhirl after a nap about it.

That whole time everyone was napping Alex couldn't sleep. His mind was playing a scene of him vs the gym leader over and over again. Each time the scene had poliwhirl in it winning against rock type Pokémon. Man it'd really be helpful to have poliwhirl on my team.

After a quick nap*

Alex woke up to the smell off eggs.

Mmm Mason I didn't know you brought eggs. Mason smiles well you know how much we like eggs in the morning so I figured I'd bring some. Hey you should talk to poliwhirl soon we gotta head out soon if we wanna make it to pewter city in 2 days. Alright I'll do it after breakfast. Soon after the boys finished they're eggs and the Pokémon finished they're food it was time Alex talked to poliwhirl. Hey poliwhirl come here for a second. The blue creature walked up to Alex with a blank expression on its face. I see how much you get along with our Pokémon and I know you don't wanna go back to that group of poliwrath so I was wondering if you wanted to join my team and get stronger On this journey with me. Poliwhirl thought it over and then looked at Alex with a hurt expression. Wha.. what's wrong poliwhirl? Mason comes over to the scene. I think poliwhirl thinks that you think just because it got beat by poliwrath that you think it's weak. Poliwhirl shakes its head in agreement. Alex feels a little hurt. No that's not it at all. I just think your an amazing Pokémon and wanna make you stronger. Alex gets a sudden idea. Hey poliwhirl how about a practice battle? That way I can show you that I'm serious about getting you stronger. It will be me and you vs Mason and bulbasaur. Poliwhirl looks at Alex with a blank expression then jumps up and down signaling that the idea was good.

Alright Mason don't hold back. Oh I won't fires back Mason. Alright poliwhirl let me see what moves you know. Ok so you know water gun , bubble , leer and hypnosis.

The practice battle between poliwhirl and bulbasaur will now begin. Mason turns his hat back. Ok bulbasaur use leer. Bulbasaur glares a poliwhirl. Poliwhirl takes a step back. Ok bulbasaur tackle . Alex yells , Poliwhirl dodge it then used bubble. Poliwhirl slides to the left just as bulbasaur shoots passed him and sprays him with some bubbles. Bulbasaur use tackle again. Jump up poliwhirl. Mason chuckles. Now I got you. Grab him with your vines bulbasaur. Bulbasaur wraps ploliwhirls leg with vine and pull him down . Now hold him there and use tackle! Bulbasaur runs forward and hits poliwhirl with a big tackle sending him flying into a tree not far form the field. Poliwhirl gets up albeit a little slowly. Alright bulbasaur use leer then tackle again. Wait for it poliwhirl. Wait for it. Now! jump and use water gun. Poliwhirl jumped over bulbasaur while spraying it in the face and bulbasaur hit the tree face first. Mason with his mouth wide open shouts at bulbasaur to get up. Bulbasaur now gets up slowly. Grab poliwhirl with your vines and use tackle! Alex shouts. Poliwhirl let him grab you! Poliwhirl looks confused but obeys Alex. Now tackle him bulbasaur. Alex shouts again. Use hypnosis! Bulbasaur tries to cover his eyes with his vines but it's to late he's already falling asleep. Now poliwhirl water gun at full power. Poliwhirl send out a strong jet of water and send bulbasaur skiddikg all the while he's still asleep . Mason drops to his knees grabbing bulbasaur. Well I guess we lost this one. Great job poliwhirl I told you I was gonna get you stronger! Now will you come with me? Poliwhirl shakes his head and Alex taps a spare Pokéball on his head and its shakes three times before settling down. Nice battle Alex. Thanks Mason you to. That vine/tackle combo is great. Mason smiles yeah I though of that move while watching them play tag. As the boys start to pack up they see a girl they don't notice before standing by a tree . Hey Elizabeth! Hey Mason that was a great battle. Thanks I didn't see you there when we started. Oh! Well I was going to offer to referee but you guys started to quickly. I was actually out here looking for a new Pokémon. Oh nice says Mason what Pokémon did you get from blue. Well I'll show you. Elizabeth throws her Pokéball in the air and out pops a tiny blue turtle. This is squirtle. Both boys scan the turtle.

Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémone

Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling squirtle to swim at high speeds. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force.

Wow Alex she's gotta squirtle. Oh so Alex is your name I didn't catch it before. Alex chuckles that's me haha.. Which Pokémon did you guys choose? Well I chose bulbasaur and Alex chose Charmander.

That's cool says Elizabeth. I'm actually glad I found you. Whys that says Alex? Well I was going through viridian woods and ended up getting lost so I found my way out but it was back here where I stared so I was wondering if I could go through with you guys? Mason and Alex smile. They both say sure at the same time.

Later on in viridian forest*

Dude we have been walking FOREVER. Well Alex if you stop complaining and help out we'd find our way out a lot quicker. Alex sighs but he knows his friend is right. Ok well I think we should go that way says Alex. Alright mr grouchy pants says Elizabeth we'll go your way. Viridian forest has a lot of bug type Pokémon so I'd watch my step guys. Aw Mason me and Charmander will torch any bugs that comes out way. Just as Alex says that a beedrill swoops I'm and attacks the group.

Charmander use ember. Charmander flies out of its Pokéball and lets loose an ember attack. The faster beedrill avoided it like it was nothin and soon there was a whole swarm of beedrill. Uh Alex I say we RUN. Just as Mason said that the whole group turns and runs. Eventually the group found a clearing and a sign that read pewter city.

Well guys that does it for chapter 2. So Alex has a new teammate in poliwhirl and I plan on having him stick on Alex's team the whole story. Also we see that Elizabeth has met Up with our boys once again. I'm debating if I wanna keep her as a permeate travel companion or not but only time will tell. Well stay tuned for chapter three where we are some training and 2 gym battles.


End file.
